Never thought this would happen
by Meinty
Summary: What happens when Catherine trys to kill Elena at the season finale and Damons comes and saves her? Well read to find out..


So this is my first story and sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm from Germany. This is the way I'd like it to happen after the season finale. Hope you like it ;)

* * *

Never thought this would happen

Damon went outside still flashed by the kiss. But something about it wasn't right, he thought. He went down the streets and into an near forest. He thought about the kiss. It was weird because he didn't want to bite her and drink her blood. Suddenly he knew who he had kissed. It wasn't Elena, it was Katherine.

Elena arrived at her house with Stefan on the phone. "I looked everywhere. Yeah, someone definatly took my stuff. I'll first go check on Jeremy before I go the hospital. Can you meet me there? Okay, I love you Stefan." Then she hung up and went into the house.

She called Jeremy but there was no answer but she heard noises from the kitchen. So she started to walk to the kitchen. When she got there she was shocked. There stood a girl who looked exaclty like her. And in front of her lay her uncle. He was dead an there was everywhere his blood. Elena knew immediately who stood in front of her. It was Katherine.

She froze in place, when she remembered that she must hate her. Katherine woul kill her and there was no chance that she could survive it. She turned around and saw Elena who didn't move an inch. She smiled evily and also she knew exaclty who the girl in front of her was. Katherine wanted to destroy her. She was the one who made Stefan love her and not Katherine she slowly walked towards Elena.

Elena was too shocked to move and she knew she had no chance. She only wished that it would Katherine would do it fast and it wouldn't hurt her. But she knew how much Katherine hated her. But something was wrong. She knew it, 'cause Katherine stopped walkin towards her. She looked behind Elena and froze in her place.

Elena still couldn't move she thought that Katherine would kill her immediately if she just moved an inch. But then she heard a familiar voice. "Don't even think about killing her.. Katherine.", Damon said. He looked very angry. "But I already did. What do you gonna do about it? You won't kill me, Damon.", Katherine said, Elena snapped out of her daze. Even their voice was the same. They looked like twins.

Elena noticed that Damon stood right behind her. He was so near that she could even smell his sweet scent. He slowly moved infront of her in a protecting way. "Who said I wouldn't?", he asked obviously furius. "Well, since you were so desprate to open the tomb to get to me, I don't think you would kill me.", she said confidently. With every word she said Damon got angrier. When he finally said: "Things have changed. I don't care anymore if you're alive or not." Now it was Katherine's turn to get angry: "You shouldn't have said that!"

She ran to Damon and wantet do rip out his throat. But he shover her back and she flew on the table, which broke down. Damon slowly walked towards her and said: "Now, do you still think I won't kill you?" His voice was full with hate and disgust. Katherine didn't say anything. She slowly stood up and wanted to catch Elena. But Damon stabbed a piece of the the broken table in to her back and she groaned in pain. "I said don't even think about it. Or I will kill you. You have a choice", he said with an even angrier voice if that was even possible.

Katherine pulled the wood out of her back. She stood up and walked towards Damon. "I don't see the reason why you should kill me. Come on. Tell me.", she said and smiled evily. Damon was very tense as she got closer and closer. "When you hurt Elena you're dead.", he said still furious.

"Why should I hurt her?", Katherine said with fake shock. Damon just smiled and said: "Well because she made Stefan love her now and not anymore you, Katherine." She was absolutely angry now. She couldn't control herself anymore and ran towards Elena who still hadn't moved. Damon grabbed her arm and turned her around. It looked like he was going to kiss her. But then he took another piece of the table and stabbed it into her chest until she lay dead on the floor.

Elena couldn't move. She couldn't believe what just had happened. Damon saw his old love laying dead on the floor. But this had been necessary, if he hadn't killed her Elena would lay there on the floor. This picture was more painful to him then he had ever thought. He turned to a very shocked Elena and walked towards her. As he opend his arms to embrace her as she already ran towards him. They just stood there hugging eachother without saying a word.

It was Elena who broke the silence: "Why did you do that?" Her voice was just a whisper. Damon couldn't tell and he just kissed her. He didn't thought about the consequences. But surprisingly Elena kissed back. He pulled her closer to her that there was no space between them. The kiss was passionate. Elena ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon put his hands around her waist. Then Damon pulled away and hugged Elena tightly.


End file.
